


Winner!

by BillieBunnie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cola Losers - Freeform, Competitive Flirting, Competitive Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sinsworld, Smut, because there needs to be more cola losers, hinted polyworld, lots of teasing, short lil smut oneshot, this isn't full sex but they probs did it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: It's hard to play video games when his boyfriend won't stop /touching/ him





	Winner!

**Author's Note:**

> i got anxiety so i wrote smut

An hour. That’s how long Eduardo managed to ignore Edd teasing him. A new record. 

Eduardo had been determined to get that one goddamn level done, the same one he kept getting stuck on because of Edd always distracting him. But, once again to no avail. 

Edd had beaten the level before, and Eduardo suspected that was the real reason Edd could never seem to keep his hands to himself when Eduardo tried to play the game. Just a silly way to one up him. 

Eduardo had gotten so close this time, even if it did take a ridiculous amount of back tracking and retries due to Edd pawing at his sides or kissing his hair or purring things in his ear or nibbling his neck. Eduardo had gotten further than he had before, even when Edd flopped down so that he could lay in Eduardo’s lap with his arms around Eduardo’s waist and head mushed to his stomach like Eduardo was some sort of teddy bear. Eduardo just groaned a bit, and continued to play with his controller hovering on Edd’s shoulders. A huge step forward for Eduardo, the first time the method of attack didn’t work on him. Even when Edd lightly played with the buttons of his shirt, Eduardo managed to stay focused. For a bit.

Just as Eduardo neared the final boss of the stage, Edd used a combination move that sealed Eduardo’s fate.

It started with Edd shifting so close so that his chest was flush between Eduardo’s legs, the light tease of his nails streaking Eduardo’s lower back. Instantly followed by kisses pressed to the hair leading from his belly to his pants, tracing the trail. He didn’t know when Edd had gotten the shirt undone. 

A soft purr of “Oh, numero uno~” that ghosted Eduardo’s revealed skin hotly was the final straw. 

Eduardo’s hands jumped on the controller, an involuntary moan choking him. His player on the screen stupidly jolted and fell into a pit. 

‘You Died’ flashed across the screen in bleeding red letters. Eduardo would have to restart the entire level. Again.

“Ugh- Son of a-!” Eduardo snarled, looking down at Edd with a withering glare, almost masking the darkening on his cheeks. “Edd- You made me die!”

Edd looked up at him with playful eyes, the cat like grin he flashed managed to look arrogant even with it pressed against Eduardo’s skin. 

“Whoops.”

Eduardo scowled at Edd’s casual, teasing tone. He probably would’ve returned to his game if he was a little less flustered by Edd’s attention, and if Edd didn’t instantly dote more kisses along the trail of hair on Eduardo’s skin. From belly button to the button of his pants.

The press of lips made the muscles in Eduardo’s stomach jump, all hot breath and soft mouth. With a grunt, Eduardo lowered his controller to the ground in defeat. His other hand came up to brush Edd’s hair between fingers, ruffling grumpily as he pushed Edd’s hair so that he had a better view of Edd’s face. Which was pushily nuzzling Eduardo’s stomach like a pillow.

“You are the neediest person in this house. And there are a shit ton of people here.”

Edd glanced up at him, and Eduardo was sure Edd winked. 

“We’ll see who’s the neediest, loser.” 

Eduardo bristled slightly, “I only lost ‘cause of you-”

“Yup! And I’m about to make you lose again,” There was a laugh in Edd’s voice, carefree with just a hint of a challenge.

“… Make me lose how?” Eduardo asked in a voice that edged just enough that he didn’t sound as interested as his hooded eyes looked.

“Oh, you know~” Edd cooed, letting Eduardo’s hand guide his head a bit to the side. Eduardo barked a low laugh, a dare and a scoff all at once.

Edd was able to pick out the light tightness in the sneer that took long years to recognize as excitement. Wanting to hear more of it, Edd’s mouth covered Eduardo’s abdomen in hotter kisses instantly, sucking at the skin. 

He worked his way across the skin and hair in what would be a loving way if Eduardo wasn’t sure that Edd was smirking the whole time. His nails pressed into Eduardo’s back and sides, grabbing and caressing at familiar spots that already bore healing marks from other hands and mouths. 

Eduardo drew in a breath, but the motion only made Edd more persistent at he licked a fresh hickie above Eduardo’s hip bone. 

Game entirely forgotten, Eduardo pressed tighter to the bottom of the couch he was leaning on, Edd not even hesitating in following Eduardo’s retreat. He trailed more kisses and sucks up to Eduardo’s ribs, as high as he had managed to unbutton Eduardo’s shirt. Edd’s hands instantly tried to slip the last buttons of his shirt free, using the moment just to suck a nice mouth bruise between Eduardo’s lowest ribs. 

Eduardo actually rolled his eyes, hands moving from tugging hair to Edd’s cheeks and chin. He made Edd look up from undressing him, and flashed a provocative smirk, eyes impatient.

“Is that all you got, loser?” Eduardo’s voice had a growl and a pant, “Let me show you how to really win. Come here-”

Edd’s smile threatened to be wanton, but he fixed it by smothering it against Eduardo’s lips. Eduardo kissed him back with hunger, tongues mingling the second their lips parted against each other. Eduardo nipped at Edd’s tongue, allowing his arms to drop along Edd’s shoulders with fingers once again in Edd’s hair as if he couldn’t stop touching. His legs framed Edd’s hips, squeezing Edd close like how someone’s toes curl. The slight tug made Edd murmur into Eduardo’s mouth, kissing again. 

Edd’s hand traveled up Eduardo’s back, raking nails along the path of Eduardo’s spine like his fingers belonged against the muscle and warm skin. His other hand was light, moving to the front of Eduardo’s pants, working them open with distracted motions. Eduardo noticed through the fog, and he broke apart with a soft huff and a guarded expression. Edd only grinned.

“Think you’re still winning, Eduardo?” Edd’s voice dropped low at his lover’s name, making it sound like a beg and a tease in the same honey dripped tone. 

Before Eduardo could answer, with either a sneer or a shudder, Edd unzipped his pants and slipped his fingers into Eduardo’s boxers. He traced the hair down to his prize, before smoothly freeing Eduardo’s dick. It touched Edd and Eduardo’s stomachs easily with how close the two were pressed together. Edd laughed lowly, hand making a single testing pump.

Eduardo gasped shallowly, fingers knotting in Edd’s hair and his shirt. Edd kissed his gaping mouth, tongue teasing for a moment as his hand stroked Eduardo firmly. With a twist of his wrist, he made Eduardo whine before Eduardo cut the noise off himself, biting his lip. Edd leaned against him, pressing closer and lightly nuzzling Eduardo’s beard with his own light scruff.

Eduardo twitched at the attention, his hips jumping with Edd’s hand. Despite the friction and the pleasure, Eduardo was able to melt his expression into something more confident despite the flush on his cheeks and the drool on his lips.

“Heh, obviously- Who’s jerking who here,” Eduardo dropped one of his hands to Edd’s hip, sneaking a hand under the hem of Edd’s shirt to grope Edd’s love handles. The feel of Eduardo grabbing his side wasn’t a surprise, and Edd even seemed pleased.

Edd’s eyes watched Eduardo’s expression, pressing kisses to his mouth. Lighter, quicker kisses that made Edd seem hungry. His hand moved at a set pace, thumb teasing the tip and lingering low between pumps that had Eduardo panting and kissing him and massaging the soft plush skin on Edd’s middle and hip. When Edd pressed close, rubbing obviously, Eduardo moaned something that sounded suspiciously like Edd’s name.

“You’re right, Eduardo.” 

Edd’s free hand went to Eduardo’s chest, tracing his pecs and collar bones. He grazed nipples and hair and familiar favorite spots, pressing his nails tight against skin to leave neat lines that would vanish soon, but left tingling in their wake. He nibbled at Eduardo’s throat, just to get Eduardo to press closer to him.

“You’re the winner here.”

Edd kissed him, capturing each moan with his tongue, hands massaging Eduardo’s cock and teasing his chest with grabbing hands. Eduardo shivered at each word, each touch, and he mashed their tongues and lips and groaned with each pull and rut of his hips. 

“Top player, first place.” 

Eduardo buried his face in Edd’s neck, brash facial hair dragging in a way against Edd’s pulse that had Edd’s laugh faltering. Still, Edd continued to purr the sweet pet names that he knew Eduardo was weak for, showering Eduardo’s neck and shoulder with kisses and nips. He sucked dark blooms over Eduardo’s pulse and to the hallow of his throat, to his chest.

“Numero uno~” 

When that seemed to be too much for Eduardo to deal with, which was maybe a few minutes (yet another record time), Eduardo dragged his face up to shut Edd up with his own slick mouth. 

A few more pumps and Eduardo came in Edd’s hand, against Edd’s stomach. Eduardo kissed him even harder, longer, as Edd helped him ride it out, biting lips and tongue and pressing in such a way that Edd became dazed. He sighed against Eduardo’s mouth. They kissed long after Eduardo’s high lessened, and, once they did part, both of them were breathless and leaning on each other. 

Eduardo’s expression fell into a solid, unimpressed frown, his lips still touching Edd’s, even when he accused, “You just really don’t want me to beat your score, huh?”

Edd paused for a moment, giving Eduardo one last kiss before he stuck out his tongue in distaste, like a pout.

“It’s my high score.”

“You are such a loser…” Eduardo grumbled, and kissed Edd again, just to muffle his chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> yesss i originally submitted this to karma a bit back, but idk i like covering bases


End file.
